A Touch of Light
by ConcentratedRainbowJuice
Summary: Eliana Green is NOT your average giggling, blushing, girly spirit. Oh, no, not at all. She may be a spirit of light, but her heart is made of darkness. Why? Because she was killed by the Guardians, and now she wants to avenge her death. But how is Ellie supposed to kill them when she's a Guardian herself? Well, she only kind of is... Rated T for mild language
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own RotG!**

A bright golden light shone down on my sprawled form, illuminating the blankness behind my closed eyelids. They groggily opened and I flinched, momentarily blinded by the light shining directly in my face. I sat up and ran my hand through my tangled mess of hair that had yet to be brushed. My heavy eyes were still swimming with black dots. As I blinked, I realized that it was still dark outside. I groaned and closed my tired eyes again, leaning against the pillows.

"Ellie?" An excited girl's voice brought me to a more stable sense of awareness. I opened one of my eyes just a crack. The tiny silhouette of a young child stood in the doorway, holding a flashlight. I groaned in response. "Ellie, I found her! I found the Tooth Fairy!" The little girl hopped over and sat down next

to me on the bed, turning the flashlight off with a clicking sound. She opened her palm slowly for me to see. I tilted my head and looked at her quizzically, and she returned the blank stare. " Ellie, don't you see her?" The child had a look of confusion, and shock, along with something I couldn't quite put my finger on. I shook my head. "Ellie, please! She's right here, in my hand!" She was practically begging. Her imagination was so vivid. She couldn't have been trying to fool me. My little sister never lied to me. Could she be right? Was it possible that the Tooth Fairy was real? Lily was just a little girl, though. What did she know? "Ellie!" I snapped out of my ponderings and looked at her, when I saw something very peculiar.

Her short, honey brown hair was glinting in the soft silver moonlight , as if it was covered with freshly fallen snow. A shiver racked my spine, and when I looked around, I saw frost forming on the window, swirling into beautiful patterns that I hadn't seen before. Was it possible for this to be a dream? There wasn't any way of finding out. Sudden drowsiness caused me to forget about the frost, and I looked back at Lily when something cold hit the back of my head. I don't know what happened, but all I could see after that was Lily's big, brown, innocent eyes staring up at me. And I realized that she really wasn't kidding. I smiled at her, and saw something shimmering in her hand. It was about the size of a hummingbird, but with much more vibrant colors. I gasped and before I was able to make any sounds, Lily quickly cupped her free hand over my mouth. "Shhh!" She held her finger up to her lips and smiled. I grinned back with wide eyes. A tiny laugh escaped my lips in excitement. My little sister giggled back, and we both broke into a fit of laughter. We both quieted down quickly in fear of waking our sleeping parents, and Lily placed the Tooth Fairy on the bed. The fairy placed something in Lily's open hand and closed it, giving it a little pat. She flew up quickly and zoomed out of the open window, barely looking back at us.

I peered at Lily's hand in curiosity, and she opened it, holding up the item for me to see. It was a quarter. I bit my lip to refrain from making any noises, because I was ready to squeal. I laid down on my bed, even though I probably wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon. I motioned for Lily to come lay down besides me, and she curled up under the covers close to me. A memory suddenly surfaced in my head and I sat right up. Lily murmured, "What is it?" I jumped out of bed, unable to lay down. "What? What happened?" Lily sat up, too.

I knelt down and began speaking in a hushed yet excited tone. "Remember when you weren't born? No, wait. When I was six, and you weren't born, I saw Santa Claus." Lily's eyes widened, even bigger than you would think possible. "It was Christmas Eve, and I fell asleep on the couch when I was watching television. Mom and dad were on the other couch, and they were almost asleep." Lily leaned forward and brought her knees up to her chin. "I heard a really loud sound and I woke up. And there he was! He was putting the presents under the tree. And he smiled and jumped out the window." I closed my eyes, reliving the moment.

"Was he downright jolly?" Lily asked in wonder. She yawned. The poor girl was tired.

"You bet he was. He had the reddest cheeks, and the happiest smile, and blue eyes almost as big as yours!" I got back in the bed, still smiling. I wonder who else is real, I thought to myself.

"Is the Easter Bunny real?" Lily must have been reading my thoughts. I shrugged.

"Probably. I bet that they're all real. Every single one. The Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman...wouldn't it be strange if Bigfoot was real? I don't know. I heard that he was sighted in Minnesota. That's pretty close to here. Anybody else you can think of?" Lily was snoring by now. I sighed and walked over to the window, mesmerized by the frost patterns still glittering. I chuckled since I knew that this had never happened, that this was all just a freakishly vivid dream. It would all be forgotten. The Tooth Fairy, the memory that was probably just one that my mind had dreamed up, the frost on the window, and the mesmerizing golden streams of sand outside...wait, what? I snapped out of my deep thoughts and pressed my face up against the window like a little kid waiting for the ice cream truck. I opened the window and cool air caressed my face. One of the streams of sand snaked right into the open window, zipping through the room like a dragonfly, wandering until it started swirling over Lily's head. My wide eyes and shock quickly transformed into laughter and, once again, excitement. I ran over and jumped onto the bed. The sand twisted and leaped, forming into extremely detailed animations, with leaping dolphins and space shuttles rocketing throughout the room. "Wow..." I slowly whispered. My hand reached out by itself. I barely even realized that I had no control of it. The sand swirled around my arm, getting closer and closer to my face. It crept farther and farther, glowing and reflecting off of my face. It reached my shoulder and seemed to caress my cheek. But then it reared back like a snake ready to strike, and The last thing I remember was blacking out.

That was more than four years ago.

**Did you like it? Did ya? did ya? DID YA?! Okay, at least I got_ that_ out of my system. Sorry. Just so excited! Yeah, this is _almost_ a complete re-write of my other fic. Just a new character, plot, blah, blah, blah. Don't you just love using bold font? I don't know. Sorry. I keep on saying sorry, don't I? Oh, well. See you soon, my lovelies! ~_CRJ_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no idea what I'm doing right now :3**

I bounded down the hallway with messy waves of long red hair trailing behind me.

"First day of school!" My mother chirruped in a sweet, shrill tone. I followed the sound of her honey-like voice and found myself in the living room where she was drinking tea.

"Yay! Eleventh grade! SO much excitement!" I said sourly, heading towards the kitchen for breakfast.

She frowned for a moment, then responded, "Why don't you like school? You have friends, you get to learn, there's always some sort of news-"

I cut her off by retorting, "Why don't you like paying bills?" The only answer I got to my question was an exasperated sigh. It sort of made me feel guilty. She was just trying to have a conversation with me. I poured some milk and cereal and sat down next to her on the couch. My mother looked at me once and turned her head away. We sat in silence for a few very long moments. I couldn't take it anymore and mentally swore to myself that she would pay one day for guilt tripping me like this. "I just don't like having to go back to school if I don't have any memorable moments or adventures during the summertime." My mother turned to look at me. "I mean, sure, school can be... fun. But summer's meant to be fun in a better way. You know?" My mother nodded and got up from the couch. I stood up, too. "And now that we live in Michigan I'm never going to have a summer nearly as awesome the ones in Miami. Those summers were awesome." I smiled at my mom half-heartedly.

"Okay.. Now go make sure Lily's up and please brush your hair." She ruffled my knotted hair and hugged me. (Awwww, mushiness!)

* * *

"Lily." I shook her shoulder softly. "Lily, get up." She buried her face into the pillow. I sighed and gently turned her head so that her tired face was turned towards me. I smirked to myself and plugged her nose with my fingers. Lily quickly removed my hand from her face and whined, "What?"

"I dunno. You tell me." Lily opened one eye just a crack and looked at me with a cocked eyebrow. "It's a really special day..." I said softly. She groaned in response. "You get to see your friends and learn..." Lily rolled over and wrapped herself in the blankets. "...And right now it is currently 7:15 A.M, so you're probably going to be late if you don't hurry up." She sat up quick as a rocket and I tackled her with a bear hug. Lily let out a muffled cry and I laughed, letting go of her. "Come on." I stood up and pulled at Lily's arm so that she would get up. She stood up and I dragged her along like she was a sulking child. Which she was, by the way.

* * *

"Well, have fun in sixth grade!" I smiled and waved cheerfully from my car as Lily exited.

"You're starting to sound like mom." She frowned and I blew a raspberry at her jokingly. Big sisters weren't supposed to be like mothers. But, hey. I was just trying to knock some excitement into her. Just because I didn't have any didn't mean she shouldn't have any. Lily slammed the car door shut and I drove away.

At least this year will be different from the last. I remembered the first time I stepped through the doors of my high school. Nobody knew me back then. I was the lonely new kid who was probably never going to make any friends. The girl who changed schools in 10th grade and not 9th. The girl you would always see in movies who had no life whatsoever until someone fished her out of the bottom of the ocean. That was me one year ago, but I didn't have anyone to reel me in. I had to save myself.

_(Flashback) I took a deep breath and pushed open the huge mahogany doors of Chesterfield High School. It was very crowded and huge, much larger than I had expected. The murmur of many conversations filled my ear as I took in the sight of the giant building. Anyone would have gotten lost here very easily. I gulped and took my first step inside. Immediately, a tall idiot wearing a letterman jacket ran into me, knocking my books out of my hands. It probably wasn't on purpose, but the pain made it feel like he was trying to topple me. I exhaled sharply as I heard loud, obnoxious laughter from every direction. I crouched down and started to pick them up when he grabbed them in one fell swoop. He handed to me and I stared into his dark eyes wordlessly. What was this guy trying to aim for? He smiled, flashing pearly white teeth, and I managed to crack somewhat of a half-smile. I gingerly took my books from his grasp, and said 'thank you' in a low voice. I also made sure nobody was looking before I kneed him in the crotch. "And be more careful next time, 'cause running into people is no way to make friends." I whispered in his ear as he doubled over in pain. "By the way, my name is Ellie. Pleasure to meet you." He stared up at me as if I had grown wings, and I just smirked in response and ran away. I really wasn't sure what I had just done, so I mentally slapped myself. There wasn't anything else left to do except for walk in silence to my first class as people gave me passing stares. I arrived at Room 213, which belonged to Professor Night. I slowly stepped in, searching for an open desk. A large wave of mixed emotions hit me when I saw where the only space was. That's right, I was going to be sandwiched between the window and the idiot with the letterman jacket. I sighed and walked across the room, feeling everyone's eyes on me. I pulled out the chair and sat down. He glared at me, but I was able to see mischief hiding underneath his uneasiness. The rest of the day went by very quickly, and so did the rest of the week. Guess who had all the same classes as me? Yup. Even during lunch, he sat down at a table across from me so that he was able to see me past his friends' shoulders. I lowered my head when he came near my table, which was occupied by me and only me until he sat down across from me. Who did he think he was, sitting down wherever he wanted? I pulled the ear buds out of my ears. "I never asked you to sit here." I said, glaring._

_"I never asked you to knee me in the privates," He replied, smirking._

_"What do you want?" I growled._

_"Not much. A sandwich would be nice, though. The cafeteria's food is horrible," He said, gesturing to the tray of whateverthatis. I grimaced in disgust. He must have noticed my face, because he replied,"Yeah. Tell me about it. My name's Forrest, by the way."_

_"Nice to meet you, Forrest." I smiled. He simply stared past me and pointed to something. I turned around and some girls were behind me. How long had they been there?_

_"Hi! I'm Carrie, and welcome to Chesterfield!" She was short and blonde. Carrie was wearing a hot pink mini skirt and some off-the-shoulder shirt that had the British flag on it. Underneath was a skimpy black tank top. I looked down. Her shoes were high heelss that must have cost a fortune. Behind her were two girls who were dressed almost exactly the same. Did I mention that their faces looked like a child had finger painted on them? "SO, I heard that you're new!" Carrie continued. I nodded, not really sure what was going to happen. "Here! Have some apple juice as a little welcome gift from me." She started to unscrew the cap right above my head. Fortunately, having watched way too many movies and TV shows to know what was going to happen next. Before she could tip the bottle over, I slid off the bench and smacked the bottle out of her hand with as much force as I had, causing the juice to explode all over her instead. I stifled a laugh, but a giggle escaped and I burst out into laughter. Everyone else did, too. Carrie gasped and wiped her eyes, causing her raccoon-like makeup to smear._

_"Sorry! I kind of forgot that I had a black belt..." I trailed off and grabbed my stuff, making a run for it. Carrie tried to follow me but she slipped on the apple juice on the floor. I looked back once at the cafeteria, and when I wasn't looking, I bumped into someone. I gasped and looked up. It was Forrest. "How did you..." I was shushed by Forrest's glare as he crossed his arms and shook his head slowly, narrowing his eyes. "What..."_

_"That was my girlfriend." His voice was full of bitterness. I gasped and my eyes widened._

_"I...I'm...really-" I tried to choke out a few words before he cut me off._

_"And I just wanted to say thank you because she annoys the hell out of me! I tried to break up with her, but she just won't leave me alone. So...thanks, I guess."_

_And that pretty much ended my little adventure._

By the time I finished my flashback, I had arrived at Chesterfield High School.

**Again, I have no idea what I'm doing. None of this stuff has to do with the actual story. It's just a filler. Goodbye, my lovelies! ~****_CRJ_**


End file.
